<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Southern Foxy Lovin' by The_Cyborg_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886742">Southern Foxy Lovin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox'>The_Cyborg_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tails and the girls of Mobius [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Better Lover, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by nightmaster000 on Fanfiction.Net. Antoine hasn't been the best husband for Bunnie lately. He's refused to put out and Bunnie has been spending more time with Tails. This leads to something sparking within Bunnie, could Tails be a better lover for her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles "Tails" Prower/Bunnie Rabbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tails and the girls of Mobius [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Southern Foxy Lovin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The years have passed and Bunnie Rabbot was no longer part robotic. It took a couple of years but her foxy genius friend 'Miles 'Tails' Prower' had fixed up a machine that has restored all of her true flesh and bone. Unfortunately not all has been great for the Southern rabbit, A couple of years before she had married a fellow Freedom Fighter, Antoine D'Coolette. You see, the problem laid in the fact that even after Bunnie's proper limbs were restored, Antoine refused to put out.</p><p>At first it was pretty minor, Antoine just simply said that he wasn't ready, which Bunnie accepted at the time. Unfortunately this only escalated as after a couple of months, Bunnie had asked again, instead of saying that he wasn't prepared, he said that he just didn't want to. As the time flew by, so did Bunnies want to take the coyote, but every time she asked, he refused. This resulted in some heavy arguments between the two which were resolved after leaving each other and cooling down and making up through caring kisses, but something that never changed was Bunnie's sexual itch.</p><p>As of right now she felt the need to go hang out with some of her other friends, preferably someone who was not a guy. Her itch had become so bad now that it was hard to not imagine herself getting fucked by another one of her male friends, she figured maybe hanging out with Sally or Amy would make her feel better as well as take her mind off of the lustful images that her mind was creating. Unfortunately, or possibly fortunately, her luck had other ideas as she was walking over to Castle Acorn.</p><p>"Hey Bunnie" called out a familiar male voice.</p><p>Bunnie froze upon hearing that voice. 'Oh no' she thought 'Not him, anyone but him.' She turned around and sure enough the voice she heard did match the owner of the voice. It was Miles Prower, better known as just Tails, the one who had restored all of her regular limbs. One of the many people she did not want to see right now, not because she didn't like him, because that couldn't be further from the truth. But because of her sexual itch, out of all of her male friends, Tails was probably the one she thought about the most, probably because thanks to him turning her back to normal she spent a lot more time with him than even Antoine. He was just so kind and sweet even when he turned into a young adult at the age of 18.</p><p>"H...Hi Sugah" she said nervously.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he approached her.</p><p>"Oh yeah" she said "Just fine, just spending some time away from Ant for a bit."</p><p>"Did you have another fight again?" asked Tails.</p><p>"Yeah" she sighed "But, it's nothing to worry about Sugah. We'll make up in the span of a couple of hours. We always do."</p><p>"Would you like to come spend some time with me?" asked Tails.</p><p>Even though Tails couldn't see it written on her face, Bunnie became instantly nervous upon the thought of spending time with the person she thought most of when she had these naughty thoughts. She didn't really want to spend time with Tails, but she didn't want to be rude either.</p><p>"S...Sure Sugah" said Bunnie.</p><p>"We don't have to do a lot" said Tails, turning and walking into the direction of his own house, motioning Bunnie to follow him "We could just have a nice chat."</p><p>"Err... yeah" said Bunnie "I'd love to spend time with ya'll."</p><p>Tails smiled and continued walking, Bunnie following close behind him. As they walked Bunnie could not help but admire Tails's figure, his big, fluffy twin tails swayed back and forth. On top that he had grown stronger as he grew older, not as strong as say, someone like Knuckles, but he was much taller and slightly more muscular, also today was mildly windy and Bunnie could see Tails enjoying the wind as it blazed softly through his fur. She found herself imagining more naughty thoughts with the fox. Steeling herself up and shaking her head to try and get rid of these thoughts Bunnie continued to follow Tails back over to his house. 'I'm with Ant' she thought to herself firmly 'As cute and handsome as Tails is I can't cheat on Antoine.'</p><p>Soon the two of them had reached Tails's home, a comfortable house with a garage on the side for him to make his inventions. Bunnie followed him inside, still trying to use her mind to will away the thoughts that involved her and Tails. He offered her a seat on his couch and she took it and he sat next to her. Being this close to Tails was not helping her get rid of those thoughts in her mind.</p><p>"So aside from your occasional fights with him, how is Antoine?" asked Tails, wanting to strike up a friendly conversation.</p><p>"Oh, ah guess he's okay" said Bunnie "Even if he can drive me round the bend sometimes, he's still a gentlemen and still a nice Sugah."</p><p>"That's good" said Tails "What did you two fight about anyway?"</p><p>"Ah, well... Sugah that's kinda private" said Bunnie.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry" said Tails "I won't push it if you don't feel comfortable talking about it."</p><p>Bunnie was grateful that Tails seemed to want to help her by just talking about it, but she felt like Tails probably didn't actually want to know the reasoning behind and Antoine fighting. But at the same time, she felt like she was doing similar things to Tails back to when he was younger, hiding secrets from him. He wasn't a child anymore, so she supposed that he could know.</p><p>"Well, ah suppose ah can tell you, you promise not to talk to anyone else about this Sugah?" asked Bunnie.</p><p>"Of course not" said Tails,  smiling sweetly to Bunnie.</p><p>"Well if I'm honest with ya Sugah, Antoine just isn't giving me what ah want" said Bunnie.</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked Tails.</p><p>"Well, ya'll not a kid anymore so I guess you can know" said Bunnie "Let's just say that ah have needs that Ant just ain't filling for me."</p><p>Tails took a minute to decipher her way of words, he could tell there was a meaning in them. But then it clicked to him, he blushed at the thought, and Bunnie could tell that he knew what she meant. She admired his genius brain for figuring that out so quickly.</p><p>"Oh... heh... alright, I see" said Tails.</p><p>"Sorry if ah embarrassed ya'll" said Bunnie.</p><p>"No it's fine" said Tails "Look, I don't know if pushing for, that, is a good thing. But I can say this." Bunnie watched as Tails placed a gentle hand on one of hers and said "Antoine should be doing his duties as a husband to take care of you Bunnie."</p><p>"Ya'll are so sweet Sugah" she said, smiling at him.</p><p>"Thanks" said Tails smiling back "Would you like me to make you some tea?" he asked her.</p><p>"Ah would like that" said Bunnie.</p><p>"Okay, give me five minutes" said Tails, standing up and leaving the room to go make some tea.</p><p>As Tails left the room, Bunnie suddenly clutched at her chest and took some deep breaths to calm herself. The second his fingers had made contact with her hand, more lustful images of her and Tails had entered her mind. 'No' she thought 'Ah can't. I'm with Ant and I love him. But...'. There was no denying it, the urges of having sex with Antoine we're now targeted towards another canine. It did not help that as of lately she had been hanging around with Tails more than Antoine.</p><p>In her mind she kept telling herself to not jump Tails, because not only would she be cheating on Antoine, but she was also worried she would freak Tails out by suddenly coming on to him and wanting to have sex with him over Antoine. But as she kept repeating in her mind over and over again that she was with Antoine and refused to cheat on him with Tails just so that she could finally have her urges satisfied, they we're starting to change in her mind. More lustful images entered her mind, and now she could not help herself, she wanted to have sex with Tails. On top of that, here she was now. In his house, and with him alone, there was no one else within, so she wondered who could really stop her. Even with how wrong it was, she had suddenly made up her mind. 'Screw it' she thought 'Ant has rejected me one too many times, if he won't have me, then Tails will.'</p><p>"Bunnie" called out Tails's voice.</p><p>Bunnie looked up and there was Tails, walking back into the room with two cups of tea in his hands, one for himself and another for Bunnie. He walked back over to the couch and set his cup of tea on the table in front of it, and offered the other to Bunnie. As she took the cup from his hands, Bunnie figured that if she was going to do this, she had to send Tails some signs as to what she wanted.</p><p>Tails picked up his own cup and began to sip the beverage. He enjoyed the hot liquid as he drank some of it down. Setting the cup back down on the table he turned back to Bunnie, his eyes slightly widened at what he saw. Bunnie had let slid her shirt down her body a little bit, enough so that Tails could actually see a small bit of a red bra. She had also swung her legs onto the couch, one of her feet was slightly nudging his leg and he could see right up her skirt, the red panties she was wearing had a dark patch in the middle of it.</p><p>"Err... B...Bunnie?" said Tails.</p><p>"Mmm, yes Sugah?" asked Bunnie, Tails could now see that she was eyeing him seductively, and he was getting slightly nervous.</p><p>"W...What are you doing?" he asked her "W...Why are you exposing some of your body to me."</p><p>"Oh, so you've noticed Sugah?" asked Bunnie, giggling.</p><p>"W...Why are you doing it?" Tails asked again.</p><p>"Look Sugah" said Bunnie "Antoine isn't satisfying my needs. And, well, while it's taken me a while to realise this, but if he can't satisfy them, then your the only other man I trust to do so."</p><p>Before Tails could respond, Bunnie had set her cup down next to his and crawled over to the fox, pressing herself up to him. Tails shuddered at the feeling of her body pressing to his, and even more as he felt her hand travel to his crotch. Bunnie gasped in delight as she felt him become instantly erect, and his shaft was anything but small, she grinned up at the fox and leaned in to kiss his neck.</p><p>"B...Bunnie" moaned Tails, as he felt the rabbit kiss his neck and stroke his crotch "I...I can't do that. I don't w...wanna betray Antoine's friendship, it's j...just so wrong."</p><p>"Please Sugah?" said Bunnie, looking up wantingly and lovingly into his eyes "Can't ya'll please just satisfy me where Antoine can't?"</p><p>Tails couldn't help but look over Bunnie's body. No doubt about it, she had a killer figure, her hips we're quite shapely and helped empathise how big her ass was, and he could tell that her breasts were pretty big too, and to think she was still fully clothed too.</p><p>"I...I don't know Bunnie" stammered Tails "I mean, it is tempting, but I just can't shake off the feeling of..."</p><p>He was silenced by one of Bunnie's fingers pressing to his lips and silencing him. She then removed it and placed it under his chin, she then pressed her forehead to his, locking her eyes to Tails's.</p><p>"Maybe this'll help make up ya mind" said Bunnie.</p><p>Tails's eyes widened even more as the married woman pressed her lips to his and kissed him, she also melted into his body, showing him just how much she wanted him. Tails found himself slowly closing his eyes, kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her form, this made the rabbit grin broadly. 'This is actually happening' thought Tails 'If I do this, there is no going back. Fuck it, she's too hot to not say yes to.'</p><p>Seeing that she now managed to rope him in, Bunnie began to take it up a peg. She began to lick at Tails's lips, asking for entrance, which he granted her. Their two tongues met in each others mouth's and began to do a lustful dance together, prodding at each other as they slowly got into it. The two of them began to grope at each others bodies with their hands and moan softly into each others mouth's as they continued to kiss each other. Bunnie soon broke the kiss and stared at Tails with lidded eyes, which, to her delight, saw that he was returning the seductive gaze.</p><p>"Now ya'll are getting into it" giggled Bunnie.</p><p>"Only this once" said Tails firmly.</p><p>"Let's see if ah can make you eat those words" growled Bunnie seductively.</p><p>"Let's" Tails growled back "But firstly..."</p><p>Tails grabbed the hem of Bunnie's shirt and began to pull it over her head. Bunnie giggled and lifted her arms so that he could remove it easier. When he peeled it off of Bunnie's form he tossed it away. Bunnie then went for the hem of her skirt and yanked it down her legs and she tossed it away, along with her shirt. Tails wolf-whistled at Bunnie's almost-naked form, and the rabbit giggled and stretched out, pushing her chest out, making the fabric of her bra stretch out, empathising the size of her breasts even more.</p><p>"Could ya'll be a dear and take this off for me?" she asked him.</p><p>"No problem" said Tails, smiling broadly as he reached behind Bunnie's back.</p><p>Tails fumbled with the bra strap for a bit but he managed to get it un-clipped. He then removed the bra from Bunnies body, fully exposing her large, bouncing breasts. Bunnie giggled as he ogled them while tossing the clothing article away.</p><p>"You really like my pair of knockers don't ya Sugah?" she said to him "Wanna touch 'em?"</p><p>"Could I?" asked Tails, not taking his gaze away from her tits.</p><p>"My eyes are up here Sugah" giggled Bunnie, snapping her fingers and pointing at her eyes "But yes, they are all yours."</p><p>That was Tails's green light to go with his instincts. Taking his hands, he pressed them to Bunnie's big, bountiful tits and began to squeeze and caress them, Bunnie gave several soft sighs of pleasure as Tails used his hands to pleasure her sweet tits. She leaned in closer to him so that he would have an easier time doing so. She gave a sudden gasp as she felt something large and warm press against her ass cheeks. She gave a soft giggle as she instantly recognised it as Tails's raging shaft. She wanted it, badly, but she decided to save it for later.</p><p>As Tails felt Bunnie press her chest closer to him, he squeezed her big melons a bit harder, flicking his thumbs over her erect nipples. Bunnie let out a series of louder more passionate moans, she gave Tails a seductive, wanting gaze.</p><p>"P...Please, suck on them" she moaned.</p><p>Obeying the beautiful woman, Tails brought his head closer to her chest and took one of her breasts into his mouth. Bunnie moaned louder as Tails began to run his warm, wet digit around her squishy flesh, she instinctively put her hands on the back of his head and pushed him deep into her breasts. Using his whole mouth Tails began to suck on her breast, most notably her erect nipple, he flicked it with his tongue, bit down on it and pulled it out of her chest, making the rabbit cry out his name several times.</p><p>"Oooh, fuck Sugah" she said "My hubby could never please me the same way you do."</p><p>Tails was moaning too, though not as intensely as Bunnie. Because Bunnie was beginning to grind her ass against his raging boner, her actions led to his tip starting to leak pre-cum, slowly starting to coat Bunnie's red panties. Speaking of grinding, Tails was taken aback as Bunnie pushed his head into the couch with her ample bosom and began to grind it into his face, but he was more than happy to continue pleasuring the jiggling flesh, frequently switching between both breasts as Bunnie ground her body against his.</p><p>"Oh my goodness" she gasped "Since when did ya'll know how to please a woman?"</p><p>She pulled her chest away from his face so that he could speak, he shrugged whilst beginning to rub his hands up and down her body, earning more sweet moans from the Southerner.</p><p>"Dunno" said Tails, groping Bunnie's body "Guess it's just instinct."</p><p>"Well whatever it is ah like it Sugah Fox" said Bunnie, leaning in and kissing the fox deeply as he blushed slightly at his new nickname.</p><p>"Such a naughty girl" said Tails, when she pulled out of the kiss, he spanked her ass making the rabbit throw her head back to release another moan.</p><p>"S..Sugah Fox" she gasped "Callin' me naughty when ya'll just spanked me?"</p><p>"Well it's true" shrugged Tails, grinning up as he spanked her plump rear again "Sleeping with another man cos your husband won't put out."</p><p>"Shut up" she sighed "Ya'll don't know what it's like being horny as hell for months."</p><p>"Oh you'd be surprised" chuckled Tails, bringing her in for another kiss.</p><p>Their tongues lashed out at each other in an intense battle for dominance, their hands roamed around each others bodies as their tongues danced in a intense battle of lust. Bunnie soon broke the kiss and the two of them gazed into each others eyes.</p><p>"Mmm, ah think ah wanna taste of that cock of yours" said Bunnie "From what ah can feel, it's a pretty big one."</p><p>"By all means, go ahead" said Tails, leaning in and giving her a peck on the cheek.</p><p>Bunnie gave him a huge seductive grin as she slowly crawled down Tails's body, planting several kisses on it as she went along. She soon came face to cock with his huge throbbing erection, begging for attention.</p><p>"Why don't ya'll just look happy to see me?" she giggled, talking to his throbbing cock more so than Tails.</p><p>Taking hold of it in both of her hands Bunnie began to slowly stroke it up and down, watching as pre-cum began to dribble out of the throbbing head, and began to slowly ooze down the long shaft. Bunnie used her thumbs to spread it all over the big burgeoning cock and gave soft giggles as Tails winced in pleasure at her strokes and slowly bucked his hips into her hands. The fox's cum had a strong smell that invaded Bunnie's nostrils, and fuelled the overwhelming desire to take his shaft into his mouth and give him the suck off of a lifetime.</p><p>Leaning forward, Bunnie took the enormous cock into her mouth and slowly began to make her way down, her tongue eagerly licked the sides as she made her way down. Her actions led to Tails releasing a bunch of hot, lustful moans that egged her further. Bunnie continued her descent until she could feel some resistance in her throat. She was close, but not quite there yet. She wanted to take that cock deeper, but held off for now, what mattered at this very moment in time was to pleasure her new interest.</p><p>Grabbing his thighs, Bunnie began to thrust her head up and down against the fox's hard throbbing erection. Tails cried out even louder than before as he felt the rabbit's tight throat walls massaging his cock, and the feeling of Bunnie's mouth sucking him like a vacuum. Being encased in the amazing warm mouth felt so amazingly good that Tails could not control himself, he bucked his hips wildly into Bunnie's mouth fucking her face hard and fast. Bunnie moaned at the fox's actions and continued to thrust her head against his thrusting hips, finally forcing that last bit of his delicious cock into her mouth.</p><p>She had her eyes closed, zeroing in on the sweet taste of his cum, and the meaty flesh forcing it's way in and out of her mouth. His eyes were closed too, feeling the amazing warmth of Bunnie's mouth and the superb feeling of her skilled tongue working his length. The combination of sweet needy moans and the sloppy sucking sounds filled the room, almost echoing as the two continued their adventurous activities.</p><p>Bunnie then pulled away from Tails's cock, Tails uncomfortably moaned as his dick was removed from the confines of the rabbit's amazing mouth, but he moaned in pleasure again as he felt her mouth enclose on him again, this time around his big, plump balls. Bunnie drooled all over them to strengthen the impact of her her suckling on them. Tails cursed in pleasure at the feeling of her gentle tongue caressing his balls, he put his hands on the back of her head and pushed her head against his crotch, trying to force more of his ball-sack into her mouth.</p><p>Bunnie hummed in pleasure as she sucked on Tails's wet balls. Causing the fox to jolt and moan in pleasure, her mouth just felt so good, how she got these skills was beyond Tails since Antoine never put out for Bunnie, but he didn't care the mind blowing pleasure was too good to complain about. Bunnie giggled at his reactions and released his balls with a loud pop, still stroking his erection with her hands.</p><p>"How would ya'll like to feel an even better blowjob Sugah Fox?" asked Bunnie.</p><p>"How could you possibly make that better?" asked Tails incredulously.</p><p>"Like this" said Bunnie, taking her hands off of his erection and placing them on her breasts.</p><p>Tails gasped as Bunnie wrapped her big tits around his erection, enveloping it in a soft, cushiony heaven that Tails was more than happy to be trapped in. Bunnie giggled at his expression and began to use her hands to thrust her tits up and down, watching the fat head of Tails's cock peek out of her cleavage. Every time it did, Bunnie gave it a lick with her tongue, causing Tails to shudder as the wet digit touched his aching tip.</p><p>"Oh god Bunnie" moaned Tails.</p><p>"Ya'll wanna cum for me?" asked Bunnie, feeling Tails beginning to thrust his hips into her breasts.</p><p>"Grr, yes" he growled.</p><p>"Then go right ahead" said Bunnie, using her hands to tit-fuck the fox faster "Cum all over my breasts you stud of a fox."</p><p>At those words, Tails released a strangled cry and thrust up into Bunnie's tits one last time. The tip of his cock erupted like a volcano and his cum shot everywhere. It hit Bunnie in the face, dropped all over her swaying tits, and landed in her mouth, providing her with a tasty treat. She giggled and he moaned, feeling the hot jizz land on her body. Tails's moans slowly grew quieter as his orgasm subsided and he calmed down, his erection didn't though, it was still throbbing for attention.</p><p>"Hmm, ya'll must need a lot of attention to get this thing to settle down eh?" said Bunnie.</p><p>"Yeah well, whattya gonna do?" shrugged Tails.</p><p>"I'll tell ya'll what I'm gonna do" said Bunnie, reaching down and peeling her soaking panties off of her lower body.</p><p>Tails watched as Bunnie removed the last piece of clothing off of her body. Some of her vaginal juices were sticking to her panties as she removed them and threw them to who knows where behind her. She then crawled back up Tails's body until she was locking eyes with him again and her sopping pussy was hovering right over his throbbing shaft.</p><p>"I'm gonna ride ya'll like there's no tomorrow" said Bunnie.</p><p>"Alright Cowgirl" chuckled Tails "Let's see how well you can ride this. I imagine your experienced enough in that department."</p><p>"Ya'll goddamn right I am" giggled Bunnie.</p><p>With a satisfying squishing sound, Bunnie slammed her hips down against Tails's and felt his massive shaft penetrated her pussy. She screamed out as she was filled in just one thrust. Tails cried out too as his flesh pole was enveloped by the moist, tight, warm vaginal walls of Bunnie's pussy. They stared deep into each other's eyes, wanting nothing more than to fuck each others lights out. And that's exactly what they did.</p><p>Bunnie began to ride Tails's thick erection with similar movements as if it were no different from riding an actual horse, except it was way more fun and way more pleasurable. Tails cried out and slapped her ass with both hands causing a scream to escape from Bunnie's lips. He gripped her ass cheeks tightly, guiding her up and down as she rode him wildly.</p><p>"Oh fuck" she cried "Ya'll so big and thick Sugah Fox." </p><p>"And your so fucking tight" growled Tails.</p><p>It was heaven. Just having Bunnie ride the fox hard and fast, was so pleasurable to her, and it was just as good for him since he could feel her vaginal walls squeeze him hard, as if they were trying to milk him dry of his cum. The two of them quickly locked lips with each other, their tongues lashed out at each other, one trying to dominate the other, only to find that the other was not going down without a fight. The two of them were so even for so long, the only time they dropped their guard was when they felt their orgasms approaching. It was there that Bunnie won the lustful battle, though not by much as she was in a ton of blissful pleasure herself.</p><p>"Oh god" cried Tails, breaking the kiss "I... I can't hold it off for much longer Bunnie."</p><p>Bunnie cupped his face in her hands and brought him back into another passionate, rough kiss, their tongues lashed out at each other once again as the rabbit continued to ride the fox as hard as she could. She broke it not too long after so that she could stare into his eyes.</p><p>"Then don't" she said "Release all that warm, juicy cum inside of me Sugah, ah needed the satisfaction of a studly man like ya'll to do that for so long now. Please Sugah Fox."</p><p>Tails was not going to let Bunnie wait for any longer. She had longed for this for so long now, all because Antoine refused to do what he was doing right now. And boy was he missing out, the feelings Tails was experiencing were as amazing as they were pleasurable.</p><p>With a great roar, Tails used his hands to slam Bunnie's hips down against his while thrusting his own up into her. His shaft was forced extremely deep into her, that she had to hold onto his shoulders for support. Her eyes widened as she felt the satisfying, yet mind blowing feeling of her pussy being filled up with the fox's warm cum shooting deep into her nether regions.</p><p>"Oh mah Stars" she moaned as the warm, creamy fox cum flooded her. "Gosh, ya'll have torn me wide open with that massive cock of yours."</p><p>"I didn't think I was that big" said Tails, panting for breath.</p><p>"Thanks for helping me by the way" said Bunnie "Antoine might be glad I've stopped bugging him for sex now."</p><p>"Who said I was finished?" said Tails, looking up at Bunnie lustfully.</p><p>Bunnie gasped suddenly as Tails had grabbed her and flipped her onto her hands and legs so that she was on all fours. He pulled his cock out of her well fucked pussy and positioned it at the rabbit's anal entrance, which had yet to meet the same fate as her vaginal entrance. Bunnie looked back at Tails as he positioned his cock to her ass, super turned on by his control, pushing her ass out to him for him to take.</p><p>"Please" she said "It's all yours. Take it."</p><p>Tails just grinned and slammed his cock balls deep into Bunnie's ass. She screamed out loud as the thick rod penetrated her back entrance and forced her to jolt forward, Tails gave a deep grunt of pleasure as he felt the tight walls of Bunnie's rear hole clench to his cock and squeeze it. Wasting no time, Tails began to thrust in and out of Bunnie's ass, creating several loud slapping sounds of flesh hitting flesh each time he slammed himself in.</p><p>"OH GOD YEAH!" screamed Bunnie "Fuck that ass, you feel so good."</p><p>"So do you" growled Bunnie.</p><p>Feeling the amazing cock jack-hammering her ass was too good to not get off to. Bunnie reached down to her soaking cunt and began to finger it. She furiously rubbed her fingers up and down her pussy lips and forced the digits deep inside of her moist, warm folds. She couldn't believe how good this felt, she figured that it might be the agony of not being fucked for so long, but whatever it was, it somehow made this so amazing to feel.</p><p>Tails growled as he continued to thrust into Bunnie's ass hard and fast. He kept her hands firmly on her ass cheeks, occasionally slapping her ass getting several more pleasurable moans out of her. He was seriously wondering why the hell Antoine was constantly rejecting this sexy Southern Belle. She was not only sexy as fuck, but her vaginal and anal entrance were so tight and felt amazing squeezing his cock. It didn't take much for her tight ass to bring him close to another orgasm.</p><p>"Bunnie" growled Tails "I'm so close."</p><p>"YES TAILS! YES" screamed Bunnie "Do it. Cum in my ass. PLEASE."</p><p>Gripping her ass cheeks tightly Tails drew back and slammed himself as deeply as he could into Bunnie's ass, his warm fox cum shooting out of the tip of his cock and shooting deep into Bunnie's ass hole. Bunnie screamed as her rear entrance was filled with warm, creamy cum, she also came herself, still strumming her pussy ferociously as she did. Her cum sprayed out of her pussy, completely covering the couch below her.</p><p>The two of them collapsed on the couch. Bunnie fell into her juices on the couch and Tails fell on top of her, his cock slipping out of her ass. The two of them laid there panting, trying to recover from what had just happened. After a couple of minutes of deep breathing, Tails grabbed Bunnie and flipped them back over so that she was lying on top of him. She giggled and leaned up and kissed his neck, and Tails stroked her fine body as she did so.</p><p>"Thank you" she sighed out to him.</p><p>"Your welcome" said Tails, using his hand to flip her hair out of her face.</p><p>Bunnie could see that through all of Tails's satisfied pleasure, there was still a bit of fear behind it. Wondering why he would be worried it suddenly clicked to her. He was still afraid of Antoine finding out and betraying his friendship.</p><p>"It's okay Sugah Fox" said Bunnie "Ant won't find out. This is a one time thing. Think of it as 'helping out a friend'."</p><p>"Err... Okay" said Tails.</p><p>After laying there for a few more minutes, Tails and Bunnie got off the couch, Tails showed Bunnie to the shower. While she cleaned herself up, the fox did his best to clean up the mess they made from the couch. After Bunnie had dried herself off and re-dressed, she kissed Tails on the cheek and bid him farewell, and left Tails's house happier and more satisfied than she had ever been before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this story pales in comparison to my other ones, I am currently recovering from a tiny sickness, as well as having to get into going back to work very soon. But don't worry, I'll still make good stories for all of you to enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>